


Charm

by Hotaru10join



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Potion/Spell, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: Love spells and charms. It was a teenage girl thing.Originally posted in 2011.
Relationships: Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I got weird comments on this one back in the day and was always kinda weirded out because it was meant to be a silly story. I think back then I meant for it to be Judai genuinely liking her at the end but looking at the ending is kinda creepy now... taking the blindfoldshipping fic I wrote before this lmao.

Rei doubted that these things would work, but a small part of her absolutely knew that it had to work. Or rather, she seriously hoped that it would.

He didn't have to fall head over heels with her and follow her around like a puppy.

She'd like it if he would acknowledge her, talk to her, hold her hand and take her for long walks on the beach.

She opened the little book, her eyes scanning over pages and shaking her head at the charms that were listed.

_Have a friend hold two rods while you jump over it, saying the letters of your name out loud while thinking of your crush_

Oh god no, she isn't going to do that! She would feel silly, and didn't know anyone that would do this for her anyways… Maybe Martin would help… if he were still here. Possibly Asuka… then there's the question of getting two pole-rod-things…

_Tie ribbons to the back of your crush's chair! After a few days, he'll like you back!_

Judai would definitely notice and most likely take it off. And his seat doesn't even have a back to tie a ribbon onto!

_Get a green marker and write your crush's name on your wrists. Cover them up with Band-Aids and make sure your crush doesn't see their name!_

Oh, maybe this one would work; it didn't seem silly or obnoxious.

"Rei, are you cutting yourself? You shouldn't do that… I'm sure that life will get better for you, not right away but I'm sure it will."

Well that was a bust; Judai thought that she was cutting herself! Stupid spell! Rei looked at that spell again, noticing a small print at the bottom.

_It's better to wear long sleeves or wristbands so people don't see the Band-Aid or the name! Or there might be unfortunate implications!_

"Son of a…"

She decided to forget about that love charm for now, maybe she'll try it again when Judai forgets about it…

_Write your crush's name one hundred times on a piece of paper, and then erase it. Keep the shavings of the eraser for thirty days, and he'll love you back!_

It sounded easy enough, only if she knew the kanji for Judai's name. She figured that it would be okay to write his name in hiragana. If she asked Judai how to spell his name, even though she made it obvious that she liked him, he might get suspicious and ask what it's about. And if she told him, he would get totally freaked out!

She scribbled Judai's name one hundred times, taking up two sheets of paper. The teacher happened to walk past her during the lesson, feeling a bit happy that she was so into the lesson… then Rei started to erase all her notes!

Hey that wasn't what she had said… Not even close…

The teacher then took the paper from Rei, reading over what she wrote.

_**YUKI JUDAI. YUKI JUDAI. YUKI JUDAI. YUKI JUDAI. YUKI JUDAI.** _

Let's just say that that charm didn't work out. And Judai didn't question why she was writing his name a hundred times, her crush on him was that obvious.

_Another charm to get your crush to like you is to get a brand new eraser and write your crush's name on it! If no one sees the name or uses it until it's all used up, your crush will fall in love with you!_

Rei smiled to herself, running off to the school store, where they usually sell duel monster cards and sandwiches… they had to have some erasers and school supplies. Zaiko, the cashier smiled and greeted Rei as she came in, "Welcome! We got a lot of new packs and Tomi-san just made some sandwiches!"

"Do you have erasers, sister?"

Zaiko blinked, she was too used to hearing that from Judai. She then smiled, "Yes… is that all?"

"Yes please."

"Fifty points please."

Rei then ran back home to try out the charm. Let's say that it took a very long time for the eraser to be used up, it was to the point where Rei had forgotten about the charm. It was an exam day, and she was sitting next to her beloved Judai…

"Rei."

"Yes, Judai-chan?"

"Could I borrow your eraser?"

"Sure! You can keep it if you'd like~"

Judai laughed awkwardly, going to erase two of his answers… then he noticed his name written all over it along with all the hearts. "Why is my name on here?"

Rei coughed, her face turning pale when she remembered what she had been doing. "Ah ha… Ummm…"

Judai smiled awkwardly at her before giving back the eraser. He didn't talk to her until the end of classes that day.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… are you trying to do those weird love charms that girls do?"

Rei shook her head, "N-no!"

"Because… you didn't have to do them…"

"Huh!"

"You could've just asked me to date you for a day… I would've said yes…"

"H-huh?"

"Err… It's not that I really like you or anything but… I'm just saying… I'd prefer it if you didn't get so… friendly with me either… and that I wouldn't mind going on a date with you…"

Rei wasn't sure if it was the love charms making Judai saying these things or if it were just his own feelings, but… she didn't mind. Too much anyway.


End file.
